The investigator proposes to study the possible use of infra-red and spread-spectrum telemetry techniques for long-term EEG monitoring with up to 32 channels. The specific aim is to develop an EEG telemetry system that can be comfortably worn by mobile patients for at least 24 hours and can transmit 200 hertz, 12 bit resolution EEG data from up to 32 channels using one or a combination of the two methods. Feasibility studies will include surveys of infra-red and radio spectrums at hospital sites, and preliminary breadboard systems to evaluate transmitter power for dropout-free signal transmission. It is likely that infra-red telemetry will utilize patient tracking in order to achieve satisfactory signal to noise ratios. The goal will be to design systems that can be manufactured and sold for less than $10,000.00 more than comparable cable telemetry.